Why Did You Leave Me
by How To Train A Frozen Dragon
Summary: Anna and her parents leave to Germany to discuss a trade with the king and ey arrive to a dead and ghostly night Anna finds a tall like creature inking nothing of it she just leaves it en she finds strange things happening. Anna, angry blames her imagination. Or is it? (First Frozen/Creepypasta crossover. Two-Shot I'll post more on my other account, TheFirstJeffsaShipper)


After Elsa shut Anna out she had nothing to do put talk to the paintings, draw and admire the view. Ever since the accident King Edger and Queen Idun usually spent their time with Elsa teaching her how to control them. Anna always went outside to draw and enjoy the beauty, When Anna was 15 and Elsa was 18, the king and queen went to Germany to visit the German Empire, they asked Anna to come along. Since she loved to travel she said yes.

Anna's pov

Getting on the boat I saw a glimpse of Elsa bowing down to my mom and dad. She was so beautiful, I think she was… 18? When mom and dad started walking over here I quickly turned my head and ran into my room. I started thinking about what Germany would be like, I dosed off dreaming about it.

~Line Break~

I woke up to notice that we stopped on the port, I looked for my mother on deck and asked "How long are we staying for?" She responded by simply saying "5 days at most darling" She just smiled. Not her sweet loving smile, but an annoyed smile but being the idiot I am I just brushed it off as it seemed she probably was working on paperwork so late. About 30 minutes we got off and I went to walk around the village, before I got the chance to wander off my mother grabbed my hand a little to tightly and said "Don't get lost" in a warning like tone. I just looked around the shops and houses, I usually see kids and people wander around talking. Not today though, it was gloomy and sad and it felt depressing. I skipped up to my parents to see the King and Queen. "Anna meet King Erik and Queen Cornelia" My father said. I bowed and spoke "Hello". They looked sad but strong, "shall we show you your rooms?" Kind Erik said. "That would be wonderful" My mother smiled and spoke. They took us to the castle and the King called "Morgan!" A short maid ran over and bowed "Yes your highness?" she spoke like she was scared, "Take Princess Anna to her room please" The maid smiled kindly and said "Gladly your highness" First she was scared, now she looked pleased. Was she sick? As me her name Morgan I think? Walked along the halls. I looked out the windows to see it was dark time, Already? We walked in silence until we reached my room. She then spoke calmly "Whatever you do, don't look or go near those woods" she warned. "Why not?" I whispered, "**He** will be watching" and with that he hurried off. "Who's he?" I went inside my room and looked around, it was nice and cozy. The most disturbing part was the big window which was weird. I immediately forgot the maid's words I looked outside to see a bundle of dark woods. Looking down I saw nothing but tall darkness, I saw a flash of light I squinted to see what it was and I saw a slender figure with tentacles?! It was about 8-9 feet and had a (**No racism**) pale white face and VERY skinny. I screamed until the king and Father came in, "What is going on here?" My father exclaimed. "Th-He-It MONSTER!" I was so scared I couldn't speak. "What Happened" My father said "He wa-was slender a-and tall-" I stuttered. "Was zur Hölle!" The king yelled in a different language, "I thought we killed him" He muttered. He then smiled and spoke "It probably was from the air you breathed, I am sorry for this. Goodnight Princess Anna." He walked out and started yelling words I couldn't make out. "Just get some rest Anna" My father walked up and hugged me goodnight. "Good night father" I said quietly. He shut the door and I looked out the window again to find the creature gone. I laid down and closed my eyes into deep sleep

I woke up and it still looked dark, than I looked at the time and it was 8:50 AM. I got dressed it to a green dress (When Anna kissed Kristoff) and skipped and looked for the dining room. It took a few minutes until I found Mother, Father, King Erik and Queen Cornelia discussing the trade and politics which was boring.


End file.
